the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Release
'Description' Dark Release ("Shade Style") is an advanced Nature Kekkei Genkai that can be used to manipulate, and release chakra taken from an techniques of this nature are used through a mark on one's hand. This mark resembles two diamonds, one overlapping the other. Chakra is absorbed through the upper square, while it is released and manipulated through the lower. It is unknown what elements this nature entails. 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under rank upgrade the page is about. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' Dark Release: Inhaling Maw Seal - The user is able to aborsb chakra using the upper diamond on the seal on their hand, consisting of two interlocking diamonds. This allows for any ninjutsu/nintai to be abosorbed through the seal. Success depends on having sufficient reaction speed. Only 1 jutsu can be stored at a time. cost = jutsu being absorbed cost, max is users supercharge depending on CC. User must specify how much CP they are trying to absorb. Dark Release: Judgement - The user is able to expel absorbed chakra from the lower diamond on the seal on their hand. This chakra takes the appearance of blue fire, which is highly explosive and burns for a long time. This technique is built from the chakra absorbed from an opponent, so it is not as costly, however it cannot be used unless a jutsu has been absorbed previously. Cost = 1/2 cost of jutsu absorbed, move has equal power to jutsu absorbed previously. Minimum cost 5CP for 10 CP Absorbed. Stored jutsu cannot be used to power other techniques Dark Release: Chakra Disruption Sealing - The user can place a seal, which, by channeling dark chakra through it, can disrupt an enemies' chakra control. This can be placed on swords, legendary swords, fists, other weapons etc. Circumstantial effect, not a hard debuff. CP, 5 CP/round upkeep Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu Dark Release: Ominous Prison - The user creates several tendrils of special dark release chakra that form around an opponent and trap them within a sphere made of these tendrils, which wrap around their body and paralyze them. CP, 10 CP/round upkeep Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu Dark Release: Inhaling Void Seal - The user creates a massive pool of dark chakra underneath an enemy, sucking them downward and crushing them in an immense force. CP Dark Release: Chaos Dragon Uprising - The user creates a massive amount of dark chakra, congealing it into their hand, and releasing it from the lower of the two diamonds on the dark release seal. A massive, dark dragon is created, which rushes at an opponent, if it strikes, it drains some of the chakra from the opponent. CP to seal 60 CP, seals at 1.5x rate 'Known Users' Category:Rank Upgrade